


We've Got You

by BlackOctober25



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Eddie is depressed, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, That love him, but he has good friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackOctober25/pseuds/BlackOctober25
Summary: After things have settled down, Eddie finds himself falling back into depression and Venom is unsure what's happening or hpw to help him.Cue Anne and Dan, the friends we all wish we had.





	We've Got You

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this a way of coping for myself. I'm in a not so great home situation and this seemed like a good way to make myself feel a little better. Sorry for the angst, but hey, hope you guys enjoy it. :)

Eddie had always been a bit of a mess. He had been less of a mess with Anne, but still a mess all the same. The six months after their split had been the lowest he’d ever been, but he’d been slowly recovering when he got swept up in the whirlwind that was the Life Foundation fiasco. When things finally calmed down and Eddie had settled into life with the Symbiote, he was disappointed to find old habits and thoughts creeping back in. Recovering had meant he wasn’t at his lowest, but he had still been pretty bad and with no more threats to his life it all came crashing back.

It had started with feeling so drained it almost physically hurt to leave his bed. Venom had noticed, but didn’t comment as his host still managed to power through the motions of the day. It could tell Eddie was trying to put up a front that nothing was wrong so it didn’t push it, instead just trying to do small things like refill his coffee and replace snacks as Eddie worked. The most he got was a half-hearted smile. That itself was more concerning than if he’d gotten nothing in return. 

Then came the intrusive thoughts. Failure. Selfish Prick. Why am I so bad at everything? Worthless. The thoughts were there and gone in a flash, but Venom picked them up, alarm rising as it took stock of his host who was tapping a pen against the table in frustration, teeth grit as he tried to work on his latest writeup. It didn’t know how to broach the subject as he had clearly not been supposed to hear the bitter thoughts. 

Then the sleeplessness set in and Venom watched as Eddie tossed and turned, the feeling of dread and the weight of the world settling on his chest. The thoughts became louder and more pronounced and Venom realized something might really be wrong.

EDDIE, WE NEED TO SLEEP. It tried to keep its voice soft as an inky black tendril rested on the man’s shoulder in a strange gesture of comfort. Eddie reached a hand up to rest over the goo like appendage. His voice was rough, even at just barely above a whisper.

“I know. I’m trying.” He sounded so tired that Venom couldn’t help the pang of worry that shot through it. Eddie tossed and turned for two more hours before a restless fitful sleep claimed him. The symbiote flowed from his body, watching him from above before glancing at his phone, contemplating texting Anne. Something was wrong with his host but he didn’t know what. After a few minutes of debate, Venom decided to wait. Maybe it would go away.

What finally made the alien contact Anne was when Eddie hurt himself. It hadn’t seemed deliberate at first, but then Venom felt the relief flood his system at the pain and alarm bells went off.

EDDIE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! The symbiote had appeared in a panic, head floating over the burn on Eddie’s arm, healing it as it’s large opal eyes bore into Eddie’s. Its panic rose when Eddie barely reacted, instead reaching his other arm over the burner, too close to be accidental and a black tendril shot out, wrapping protectively around the arm and pulling it back. Eddie seemed to snap out of the trance he was in, looking down to see the symbiote staring in shock, or what passed as shock.

“Oh- oh my god I’m so sorry I don’t know what came over me.” The words tumbled out of Eddie’s mouth in a rush as he hugged himself, stepping away from the range and sitting heavily on the worn couch he called his own. Venom set his phone on the table in front of him and he noticed a text had been sent to Anne. He tried to quell the feeling of self-hatred at being a burden, but it burned in the back of his mind along with shame and guilt. There was no evidence of what he had done thanks to Venom, but he’d still done it and Venom had seen it. His eyes stung and he wiped them furiously.

EDDIE, PLEASE DON’T BE SAD. WE WANT TO HELP… Venom said as tendrils wrapped around his body protectively. It was like a strange version of a hug and it did comfort him. WHAT IS WRONG? WHY HAVE WE BEEN FEELING THIS WAY? Eddie didn’t even know how to begin explaining. He was saved when there was a knock at his door.

Anne and Dan stood there, worry evident on both their faces and Eddie felt the shame triple as it settled in his stomach as he stepped back to let them in, refusing to meet their eyes. 

“Oh Eddie, why didn’t you say anything? We would have helped you.” Anne said as she placed a comforting hand on his back. He was hunched in on himself and his voice came out in a broken whisper. 

“I didn’t want to bother you guys…” He shifted uncomfortably as Dan unpacked food that he hadn’t noticed they’d brought. He felt nauseous at the thought of eating, even as Venom practically drooled. 

“We’re your friends, Eddie. You’ll never bother us and you’ve been through a lot.” Dan spoke up this time, coming to stand next to Anne. “Here, go take a shower and we’ll work things out when you get out, okay?” Eddie nodded, dragging himself to the bathroom. His eyes still stung and it wasn’t until he was under the spray of water that he let himself cry. He shamefully asked the symbiote to take over, the weight of everything paralyzing him. Venom said nothing, but he could feel the soft warmth of affection as it washed his hair for him. 

When he got out, there was fresh set of comfortable clothes on the sink that he didn’t remember grabbing. 

DAN LEFT THEM. Venom said at the question in Eddie’s mind. Oh. He put them on and couldn’t help the exhausted sigh as he looked at himself in the mirror. Not even a shower could erase the signs of mental and physical exhaustion on his face. 

When he left the bathroom, he noticed his apartment had been tidied up. The pile of dishes in the sink had been washed and his papers had been organized on his desk. Anne and Dan sat at the table, plates ready with a third set out for him. He sat down quietly, still avoiding their stares. They dished out food for him (nearly thrice their own serving sizes), and quietly ordered him to eat. 

They both talked about work and how the cat was doing, never forcing Eddie to talk, but not letting him feel excluded either. Once their plates were clean, Anne and Dan turned to him and he knew he couldn’t avoid the conversation that was coming. 

“Eddie, you can’t let it get this bad. You probably scared the hell out of Venom.” Anne’s voice was soft but Eddie couldn’t stop the defeated sigh that came out as his shoulders slumped. Venom appeared, head resting on Eddie’s shoulder. 

YES. WE WERE WORRIED EDDIE, BUT WE DID NOT KNOW WHAT TO DO. 

“I… I’m sorry I worried you guys…” He sniffled and another heavy sigh escaped his lips. “I guess it just snuck up on me. With everything that’s happened, I guess I assumed I could handle my depression. I mean, we blew up a rocket, surely my brain can’t be that difficult?” He gave a weak chuckle and Anne couldn’t help the small smile. 

“It’s okay if you can’t, Eddie. That’s why you’ve got us.” Dam said and Eddie couldn’t help the thought that Dan was far too good for this world. The man had endless patience and had seen Eddie at his worst and still wanted to help him and even went as far as to call him a friend. 

“No more of this. We’re going to sit down and watch a movie and after that, we’ll work out how to help you.” Anne said, clearing the dishes as Dan moved to set up the movie. Eddie couldn’t argue with that. The shame the guilt that had been weighing in his gut had almost completely disappeared and he found the small smile he gave them to be genuine. 

YES EDDIE. WE LOVE YOU, EDDIE. WE WILL ALWAYS HELP YOU. Venom nuzzled his jaw and he knew it was true.

Yeah, he was a mess, but he’d never have to go through life alone again and he knew he’d be okay. He knew Venom and Anne and Dan would be there to help him pick up the pieces.


End file.
